For him
by Char-nee
Summary: Frosch thought he was doing Rogue a favor by finding the person that makes him happy, and it turns out he did a pretty good job RoLu one-shot don't like? DON'T READ! rated T for semi-violent kissing (?)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy had had a long day from her job with team Natsu, seeing as how he almost destroyed their client's home. Lucy sweat-dropped at the memory, but chuckled slightly. Then she heard a voice from overhead, it was light, airy, and all above, SUPER ADORABLE!

"Fro wonders if the pretty lady always laughs to herself.." Lucy looks up to see the cute little exceed that belonged to the shadow dragon slayer of Saber Tooth. It was the little green cat with the pink frog costume, Frosch. He swooped down and landed on Lucy's shoulder

"Can Fro know the pretty ladies' name?" Frosch asked Lucy hopefully, with a cute pout on his face and pleading eyes

" Lucy Heartfilia, Frosch!" She exclaims, nuzzling the little green exceed, who nuzzles back with equal affection

"Lucy? Rogue-kun was talking about you before we came here!" Frosch yelps with joy. Lucy on the other hand, was blushing profusely, because she remembered the dashing dragon slayer all too well. She remembered his beautiful crimson eyes, and onyx silky hair, and how intriguing he looked when he smiles. Frosch snapped her out of her thoughts, by reciting a few things that Rogue had said about her

" Rogue-kun said that Lucy-san is sexy-looking and that 'she does things to him', but Fro doesn't know what that means..." Frosch says. Lucy opens her appartment door, feeling more flushed than ever, to know that the charming, black-haired mage thought she was sexy. She made her way into her small, comfy apartment and went to the fridge. She opened it, pulled out a fish and shut the refridgerator door, handing the fish to Frosch, who looked at her with a cutely shocked expression

" How did Lucy know that Fish is Fro's favorite?" he asks her

"It doesn't take a genius, Frosch..." Lucy mumbles. then she remebers what she forgot to ask him (If Frosch even WAS a 'him')

"By the way, Frosch why is Rogue not with you?" She asks the little neko.

"Well, Rogue always seems happy when he talks about Lucy-san, so Frosch wanted to make Rogue-kun happy by getting Lucy-san for him!" Frosch exclaims to Lucy, who, on the other hand, was more red than Erza's hair she feels as though she could melt just from the thought of Rogue happy to talk about her. Frosch places a paw on Lucy's cheek

"Is Lucy-san sick? She looks awfully red.." Frosch says worriedly. Lucy takes Frosche's paw off of her face, and just when she does, A black-clad figure hops through the window

"There you are, Frosch!" Rogue says with a small smile as Frosch flys into Rogue's arms, and Lucy just watches, hoping that her face had cooled down by now.

"Frosch thought he was helping Rogue-kun, because he found Lucy-san!" Frosch told Rogue excitedly. It was then that Rogue noticed the Blonde beauty standing near the kitchen table, he turned towards her. He whispered something in Frosch's ear and Frosch flew off into another room...

"U-Uh, Frosch told me... some things..." Lucy stated nervously. Rogue smirked sexily at her, and started to walk towards Lucy

"Yeah... I figured. I hope you don't mind if I told Frosch he could watch your lacrima vision, Lucy" He says purring Lucy's name, which made her want to melt

"N-no, it's f-f-fine..." Lucy stuttered _Nice move, Lucy! _Lucy mentally scolded herself for stuttering. Rogue moved closer so that their bodies were a centimeter apart, and he snaked his arms around her waist, making sure she didn't notice.

"I would like to thank you for taking care of Frosch, Lucy, and I would like my payment in _you _" He says seductively. He presses his lips against hers, moving his lips against her own. he made no hesitation in slipping his soft tongue past her teeth, into her honey-flavored mouth. Lucy felt as though she might die, but moved her tongue with Rogue's as the muscles started to dance. Rogue backed her up into the kitchen table, and Lucy placed one hand on the table to keep her steady, as the other hand was entangled in rogue's Onyx hair. Rogue, being the dashing devil he was, removed one hand from her waist and sneakily slipped his cold hand up her shirt, where it latched onto one of her large breasts and squeezed firmly, but tenderly. Lucy moaned into Rogue's mouth, gripping the edge of the table harder, so hard, she thought she could've broken it. then Frosch flew in, and was speechless at what he saw. His partner and owner, on top of the person he'd found _for _his partner, pushed against the kitchen table making out. Frosch knew this was a bad time, even if he _was _scarred for life, now. he flew back to the other room, and fell asleep, hoping to forget what he just saw. Rogue pulled back from Lucy, since the two needed air. There was a thick stream of saliva between them, so they quickly cleaned it up with a peck on the lips.

"That enough, Rogue?" Lucy asked as Rogue landed another kiss on her lips

"For now... But I will come back for the rest of my payment, Lucy, so I insist that you wait for me." Rogue tells her persistantly, pushing their bodies together, then gently pushing away. He goes into the room containing Frosch, and picks up the sleeping green exceed

" I'll be back, Lucy. Look forward to it.." Rogue says with a wink as he hops out the window, and Lucy knows that she already does...

* * *

**This is my first ONE-SHOT! Notice how I said One-shot, not story.**

**This will remain a one-shot, unless I get 15 reviews saying I should make a sequel that is actually a story. Or maybe just another one-shot.**

**Awww whatever Char-nee out! *Poofs away in smoke***


	2. ALERT SEQUEL!

**Hey guys! I wrote a sequel for you! But only for resons unknown, WHICH WILL BE REVEALED IN THE SEQUEL!**

**It's called "More : The sequel to 'For Him'" Go check it out on my page! I hope you'll like it, those who kept saying "SEQUEL, SEQUEL!"**


End file.
